A company or an enterprise may provide various services across a network to serve a variety of clients. Some of these clients may satisfy the security requirements of the enterprise while others may access the resources of the enterprise from networks, services or locations which may not be safe. The enterprise may choose to allow all the clients to access the resources, but may decide to protect sensitive information relating the resources of the servers from some, or all, of the clients. In one example, a client may request to access resources provided by a server of the enterprise. Managing when and how to provide access to resources to the variety and multitude of claims is challenging.